The genetic control of the immune response by complementing histocompatibility linked immune response (Ir) genes will be analyzed. Thus, various combinations of (nonresponder x nonresponder)F1 hybrids will be tested for their ability to mount an immune response to the series of glutamic acid, lysine (GL) containing random linear polypeptide antigens (including GL0, GLleu, GLA, etc.). The responder status of these hybrids will be evaluated in order to establish complementation groups of responsiveness, to map the Ir genes, and to explore the genetic basis for coupled complementation. Furthermore, we propose to search for antigen-specific immune suppression in nonresponder mice to the series of GL-containing terpolymers. Once we establish the patterns of immune suppression we propose to compare the relationships between the complementing Ir genes and the immune suppressor (Is) genes. We shall attempt to prepare antigen-specific helper and/or suppressor factors from mice immunized with the respective Gl-containing terpolymers. Comparisons of the helper and suppressor factors can then be performed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cheung, N.K.V., Dorf, M.E. and Benacerraf, B: Genetic control of the primary humoral response to GLu56 Lys35 Phe9. Immunogenetics 4:163, 1977. Dorf, M.E. Twigg, M.B. and Benacerraf, B.: Genetic analysis of complementing H-linked Ir genes. Transpl. Proc. 9:833, 1977.